leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kayn
Fähigkeiten Kayn trägt eine uralte lebende Waffe, mit der um die Kontrolle ringt. Das Kämpfen gegen Champions sorgt dafür, dass Kayn automatisch Erfahrungssphären nach dem Kampf erhält und damit seine Gestaltsleiste füllt. Sobald die Leiste vollständig gefüllt ist, basierend darauf, ob er mehr gegen oder gekämpft hat, kann er entscheiden, ob er lieber die Kontrolle überlässt oder ihn vertreibt und zum wird. Ist seine Gestaltsleiste aufgeladen, so wird die andere Option nach 4 Minuten automatisch verfügbar. |leveling = |description2 = Die Transformation kann nur auf der Beschwörerplattform durchgeführt werden und hat permanente Auswirkungen auf Kayns Fähigkeiten. |leveling2 = |description3 = :}} Kayns normale Angriffe und Fähigkeiten verursachen ihres Schadens als zusätzlichen magischen Schaden. Dieser Effekt hält für 3 Sekunden nach Beginn von Kampfhandlung mit gegnerischen Champions an, erneuert sich nach 8 Sekunden außerhalb des Kampfes mit diesen oder durch Nutzung von Finstere Heimsuchung. |leveling3 = |description4 = :}} Rhaast heilt sich für (1 % Stufe)}} seines Schadens, den er mit Fähigkeiten an gegnerischen Champions anrichtet. |leveling4 = }}| }} *Die nachfolgende Fähigkeit ist bereits vollständig aktualisiert! |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Kayn sprintet in die gewählte Richtung, verursacht an allen durchdrungenen gegnerischen Einheiten normalen Schaden und schwingt anschließend einmal mit seiner Sense um sich, wodurch er erneut den gleichen Schaden an nahen getroffenen Gegnern verursacht. |leveling = | }} |description2 = :}} Sensenwirbel bleibt unverändert. |leveling2 = |description3 = :}} Beide Instanzen des Schadens von Sensenwirbel werden zu des Ziels maximalen Lebens)|health}} modifiziert, speziell begrenzt gegen Monster. |leveling3 = |description4 = Unabhängig der Form die Kayn angenommen hat, verursachen beide Instanzen von Sensenwirbel immer 55 zusätzlichen Schaden an Monstern. |leveling4 = }}| wird zwar in der Form des verwendet, die Fähigkeit ist aber weder modifiziert, noch hat sie einen zusätzlichen Effekt. |video = |video2 = }} }} *Die nachfolgende Fähigkeit ist bereits vollständig aktualisiert! |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nach einer kurzen Verzögerung, in der er keine andere Aktion ausführen kann, führt Kayn einen mächtigen Sensenhieb aus, der an allen getroffenen Gegnern in einer Linie normalen Schaden anrichtet und diese, um 60 % , über Sekunden abklingend. |leveling = |description2 = :}} Klingenschlags Reichweite ist um 200 erhöht, verursacht als zusätzlichen Schaden und die klingt über 2 Sekunden ab. Zusätzlich beschwört Kayn einen lebendigen Schatten der die Fähigkeit anstatt seiner am gewählten Wirkpunkt ausführt und daher Kayn währenddessen das Ausführen anderer Aktionen ermöglicht. |leveling2 = |description3 = :}} Klingenschlag getroffene Gegner für 1 Sekunde hoch. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| hat Klingenschlag keine Ausführzeit. |video = |video2 = }} }} *Die nachfolgende Fähigkeit ist bereits vollständig aktualisiert! |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Kayn erhält 40 % zusätzliches Lauftempo, kann sich für Sekunden und Terrain bewegen. Bewegungseinschränkende Effekte unterbrechen Schattenschritt. |leveling = |description2 = Kayn heilt sich selbst beim Erstkontakt mit Terrain und sofern er sich nicht im Kampf mit gegnerischen Champions befindet, wird die Dauer von Schattenschritt auf 5 Sekunden erhöht. Begibt er sich in Kampfhandlungen mit gegnerischen Champions, nachdem die Dauer bereits erhöht wurde, so endet der Effekt immer spätestens nach Sekunden. |leveling2 = |description3 = :}} Das Ausführen von Schattenschritt entfernt aktive . Zusätzlich wird Kayn nach erstmaligem Terrainkontakt für die verbleibende Dauer der Fähigkeit immune gegen und der Lauftempobonus wird auf 70 % zusätzliches Lauftempo erhöht. |leveling3 = |description4 = :}} Schattenschritt bleibt unverändert. |leveling4 = }}| oder wenden einen immbobilisierenden Effekt an und daher muss man sich keine Sorgen machen, dass Kayn durch Terrain in Sicherheit wird. *Das veränderte Bild wird zwar in Form verwendet, die Fähigkeit ist aber weder modifiziert, noch hat sie einen zusätzlichen Effekt. |video = |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Kayn basic attacks and abilities against champions apply Umbral Trespass for a few seconds. |leveling = |description2 = Kayn infests a marked enemy champion for up to seconds, becoming untargetable for the duration. Reactivating Umbral Trespass ends it earlier. |leveling2 = |description3 = Upon reactivation or at the end of the duration, Kayn wrenches himself free from their body in the cursor's direction, dealing physical damage to the target. |leveling3 = |description4 = :}} Umbral Trespass gains 200 bonus range and emerging from the target resets The Darkin Scythe's cooldown. :}} Umbral Trespass damage is modified to deal of target's maximum health}} physical damage, and heals him for of target's maximum health}}}}. |leveling4 = }}| }} Referenzen en:Kayn es:Kayn pl:Kayn